1 Room, 2 People, 12 Hours
by kai'lay
Summary: Ema was stuck with the person she hated most, Klavier Gavin. He acts his usual self for a while until Ema asks him a question that he has to tell her or suffer the consequence of being alone. Forever.


**hey guys... Monina here. This is a Klema fic :D (yay Klema!) I'm sorry it's awful... :( but I'll make it lovey-dovey in the following chapters. :) Don't worry. Hope ya enjoy! :D**

**P.S. also, please find time to read my friend, Horch 's, fanfics :) they're also about PW :D **

"**Finally Getting Along"**

Klavier was busy rocking out in his office. I was pretty sure because you could hear screeching from the hallway. "GUILTY!" I bowed my head and sighed while making my way to what he claims to be an office.

When I reached the end of the hall I knocked on the….er, door…. What made it unusual you say? Well, I hardly think that a metallic red door with a silver letter G (like the one on Klavier's necklace), instead of the hole in the door that makes the person inside see who's knocking, is normal. _Where's that fop?_ _I have been waiting here for almost ten minutes already!_ I was about to knock down the 'door' when, "Fraulen…" his deep voice said from behind me. "M-Mister Gavin!" I said, shocked. He stared at me with his blue eyes in confusion. "What is it? Do you need something?" he grinned at me. "I-I…. I HAVE BEEN WAITING HERE FOR SUCH A LONG TIME WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WEREN'T YOU IN A CONCER- I MEAN YOUR OFFICE?" My angry voice rang through the empty hallway. "Hm…? Oh, that. Well, you see, I actually wasn't the one in my room…"  
>"What do you mean, fop face?" Suddenly, I heard a door slam behind me. "Hey guys!" I turned to see Apollo coming out of the red door. "Apollo?" I asked. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN THERE?" I snakoo'd him. "Herr Forehead was merely practicing his vocal training in my office. He thought it would have a better atmosphere since it has soundproof walls, unlike Herr Wright's office."<br>"Yeah…The neighbors have been complaining a lot lately…" Apollo sighed. "Hold it, so it was _you_ whose screeching I could hear from the hallway?" I questioned. "I believe it was." Fop face replied. "WHO'S ASKING YOU, FOP?" He didn't flinch. He didn't get mad. He just… laughed. "Hahaha…Fraulen, there's no need to get mad. I am simply helping Herr Forehead in a question he would not be so comfortable in answering, ja?" I closed my eyes tightly._ Deep breaths, Ema. Deep breaths._ I pouted. "Hmph… I suppose you're right." _Ring…ring…ring…*click*_ "Huh? Ugh. Fine, fine, I'll be there. Just wait for me, Trucy." *beep* "Hey guys, Trucy needs me. Apparently Mr. Wright fell of a bicycle and injured himself real bad." Apollo explained. "He gets hit by a car, flies thirty feet in the air, hits a telephone pole, and ends up with just a sprained ankle. He falls of a bike, and he gets injured. Bad. Strange…" Klavier murmured to himself. "I know. But, a problem is a problem and Mr. Wright is still injured anyway. Bye." Apollo said as he made his way to the elevator. "Oh, and thanks for letting me use your office, Mr. Gavin." He said as the elevator door shut. Klavier faced me. "So, Fraulen, what brings you here?" he asked. "Well, here's the paperwork you asked me to do." I said handing him a stack of papers. "Danke.", He beamed at me. I rolled my eyes. "Anything else you need?"  
>"What? Er, no…"<br>He leaned in closer. "Really? Nothing that catches your curiosity, hm?" He asked, our face only a few inches apart. I gulped. "Okay. I have one question." I said in defeat. He pulled back clearly satisfied that he got me to talk. "And what would that-" His question got cut off because suddenly there was a blackout. "EEEEEEPPPPPP!" I screamed and hugged the closest thing to me which happened to be Klavier, who happened to be a person, not a thing. "Fraulen Detektiv, do not tell me you are scared of the dark?"  
>"NO! I was just shocked!" I replied angrily. "Well then why are you still clinging on to me?" He grinned then added. "Not that I mind."<br>"GET AWAY FROM ME, FOP!" I shouted as I tried to free my hands from his body but he wouldn't budge. "What is it, Fraulen?" He said, laughing. "WHAT IS IT? IT'S YOU WHO WON'T BUDGE, IDIOT!" I shouted, still struggling.  
>And then he did the unexpected.<br>Klavier picked me up bridal style, and brought me into his lame excuse for an office.

As usual, papers were everywhere but the drawers. The CDs were scattered on the table. The only things in place were his guitars.

Klavier put me down gently on his leather chair full of opened bags of chips. "Ew! Who knew you could pig out like this?" I asked picking a bag up with my pointer and middle finger to show my thoughts on how gross it was. He looked around guiltily. "What's wrong with what the media doesn't know?" I stared at him in disbelief. "You, Klavier Gavin, rock god, enjoys eating junk food?" I asked him, wide eyed. He kept silent.

And the silence remained.

*click* I immediately put my hands on my cheek. "W-what was that?" I asked nervously. "I'm not sure. I'll check. It sounded like the door." And with that, Klavier walked calmly to the door, put his hand on the knob and tried to open it. "Impossible." I heard him mumble. He tried again. The door wouldn't open. "Miss Skye…" He said. "Mr. Gavin?" I asked in the most polite tone I could manage. He seemed serious. I mean, he doesn't usually call me by my name. Let alone Miss Skye. "We appear to be trapped here." He said seriously. "What? How? The lock is on this side of the door!" I answered. "Someone, I don't know who, probably put some heavy item of some sort right in front of the door to ensure we don't get out of this room." Then he turned to face me. "But the question is, why? Do you know?" He asked me. "How do you expect me to know?" I panicked. "Relax, Ema. The-"  
>"What about my job? What if we're trapped here forever? Worst of all I'm stuck with-"<br>"EMA SKYE!" He shouted which made me shut up. "The only way we're going to make it is if we work together." He said, trying to act calm. I sighed. "Okay, okay" I looked up at him and our eyes met. "So, what do we do now?" He thought for a moment. "Well, the first thing I would consider doing is checking my phone." He brought out a Blackberry from his pocket and checked it. Strangely, there was no light. "Shouldn't your phone light up when you check it?"  
>"… It seems… that I forgot to charge my phone this morning…" He smiled. I stared at him like he was some sort of kid. Unfortunately, it made him grumpy again. "What? I can forget to do things, too, you know!" He snapped back. There was an awkward silence after that so I just decided to check my phone, too. "No signal, sadly."<p>

By the time I finished checking my phone, Klavier lay lazily on the new couch he ordered that was specially made in Italy. It had the same shade of red as the door and came with silver pillows to match it. "Now what?"I said to myself. "We fwynd ah whuy tah survwyive" He replied, face buried in one of the silver pillows which was why his voice was muffled. _Ugh. He so irks me_, I thought as I stomped towards him. I grabbed the pillow and threw it on the floor. "Mr. Gavin what is up with you today?" no response. "Mr. Gavin?", still no response. _Hm… try something new…_ "Klavier?" He looked up. _Bingo._ I sat on the floor so I could talk to him, face to face. "What's wrong?" I asked politely. He just sighed. "That's none of your concern, Fraulen…" he rolled over to avoid my gaze. I couldn't help it, but I honestly felt bad for him.

_One hour later…_

As an attempt to change the topic I decided to ask the question I was supposed to ask the fop before the blackout. "Hey." I said glumly. "What?"  
>"Well… remember the question I was going to ask you?" This got him to actually sit up and look at me for the first time in the past hour. He was serious about this question of mine. He wasn't smiling like always and his blue eyes were staring straight into mine. "Well, erm, first of all, I wasn't eavesdropping, I just happened to hear your conversation on the phone as I went into your room the other day…." I looked at him innocently and he still had his serious face on. <em>Looks like he was expecting this, after all.<em>, I thought. "And… what did you mean by marriage then…?" I asked shyly. He sighed and sat on the floor beside me. "Ema.", he said sternly. "I was talking to my parents." I was shocked. I never heard news about Klavier's parents. No one ever did. He and Kristoph never talked about them. "And..?" I looked at him, curiously. Our eyes met. "If I don't marry someone soon, they're going to disown me…" He said sadly. My eyes widened in shock. "WHAT? Th-they can't do that! That's just absurd!"  
>"Unfortunately, for them it's normal. They said I'm so old already that I <em>have<em> to get married already… or else…."  
>"AND", I emphasized, "they called you old!" I said angrily. He laughed. "Don't worry, Fraulen, I already love someone. I just need to know what her <em>true <em>feelings for me are. When he said that I felt something hot shot through me. My heart… sank..?_ What is this feeling? Am I jealous? No, impossible. I.. I'm not in love with a fop._ Since I wanted to know, I took the courage to ask him. "Klavier.", I said his name. "Yes?"  
>"Who?" I asked, looking away.<br>"Who is it… that you love?"

_-To be continued-_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey again! :D hope ya liked it... (even though it's crappy, I know) So sorry.. :(( Please stay tuned though for the next chapters which like I said, is going to actually be lovey-dovey :D 'til the next chappie! XD<strong>


End file.
